


By Your Side

by dracomalfoyinthetardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoyinthetardis/pseuds/dracomalfoyinthetardis
Summary: Harry and Severus spent a lifetime together. Severus just wishes it could have been the lifetime Harry deserved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a part of the Harry Potter fandom for over ten years (closer to 15 if you count just being a fan of the books), but have never really written my own stories. I've gotten a wild hair recently to give it a shot. And for some reason this angsty little fic is what my mind came up with. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't have a beta, so feel free to point out mistakes.

Severus held Harry’s hand as he lay dying. “We never talked much about this, but…I wish things could have been different. I wish that I could have _felt_ differently. I…I wish I could have given you a lifetime together, Harry, the lifetime you deserved.”

Harry’s response was quiet, forced out by lungs filled with fluid, but still passionate, “Oh Severus, you _have_ given me a lifetime with you. Even if you couldn’t love me the way I loved you, I was still lucky enough to spend my life with you. I’ve been your colleague and friend for over thirty years. We’ve shared nearly every meal together, every accomplishment, every sorrow...”

“You are my dearest friend, Harry Potter.”

“And you, mine.”

Severus’ grip tightened on Harry’s hand. “I do love you. Even if it’s not the same way. You must know that I love you and care for you very much,” he pleaded desperately.

“I know you do, Severus. I never doubted it.”

“You should have spent your life with someone who loved you properly.”

“No. I spent my life exactly where I wanted to, by your side.” Severus couldn’t stop the tears that came as Harry slipped away from him.


End file.
